Switzerland's Winter Sports Experience
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: When you hear about Switzerland, the first thing that comes to your mind are the Swiss Alps and the winter sports. Well, if you're wondering about them, Switzerland will tell you in this poem! Just don't make fun of them or else he'll shoot you... AGAIN.


**Eugene: **Ok~ so it's Sunday and it'll be December by Thursday! :O Anyway, I'm gonna write my Christmas one-shot series (for both Bakugan and Hetalia) soon after I finish writing a couple poems and/or one-shots for my fanfiction friends as Christmas gifts (so far, I got about 3 done, and maybe 2 left.. this will be the fourth one). This is another poem about Switzerland (yes, he's still in my mind lately!), but this time…. ok, how should I explain this? Switzerland himself (or was it "itself"..?) is known for skiing, snowboarding, and nearly every winter sports in the Alps of his land. So my poem for today is about giving off an experience of some of them. *feels like gun's at ear..* Uh, anyway.. this is an early Christmas present for ConfoederatioHelvetica (hope you like it, dude; this is the poem I mentioned! I just hope it's ok… ^~^) and I had to do a lot of research for this. ONWARD WITH THE 2ND SWITZERLAND POEM! SWITZERLAND'S WINTER SPORTS EXPERIENCE!

***~The Neutral Country's Introduction~***

This is me, the one known as Switzerland.

If there is one thing I am known for as a country, it is my tourism branch so grand.

You see, there is the Swiss Alps, the mountain range systems powdered in snow,

where tourists and my own citizens like to ski, snowboard, and much more even right now.

Are you asking me about if I am good at any of the winter sports that others play?

Of course, I do! It's absolutely true! I shall explain a bit about them briefly for a day.

But if you are bored as you listen,

You might as well end up with a bullet somewhere in you as it reveals its sheen.

*ahem* Anyway, I shall have to explain in a trying attempt of lyrical fashion

Even though I won't make this a habit of mine and it may lack of passion.

***~Skiing~***

Skis and skiing are invented in my land,

as you can see, from the skiers zipping from mountain to mountain as they try to stand

and bend at the same time as they pass by the occupied hills and snow-dotted trees.

I remember those times when I ski as I try hard not to freeze.

The exhilaration, the speed, and the smart, sharp turns I make in the snow

as well as the snowflakes and the icy wind that touched me as the clouds blow.

I like to go fast in quicksilver speed, to fill in the need for speed and such,

but I always remember to slow down to be safe and I like to gaze at the surroundings, much.

I've done once to get to a World Meeting,

but there was obviously no snow on the floor and I fell down, making this a sight so disturbing.

So please, for neutrality's sake, NEVER ski indoors.

Always remember to do it near the ski resorts, or in other words, OUTDOORS.

***~Snowboarding~***

Yes, it may be America's sport, making it look like skateboarding and surfing on snow at once.

But recently, it has been catching up on me, with its charm and tricks in snow and ice.

Standing on a snowboard and feet locked in place, I pushed myself downward

as I carve and shred, even performing clever techniques in the sky as a reward

for making the fastest experience no other snowboarder can glide in.

As the sky turns dark as tin,

I just unfasten my feet from the snowboard and its straps so secure,

allowing me to walk again as I make myself and Liechtenstein some cocoa, enjoying the pure

sweetness and warmth

before the new day will rise from the sun's birth.

***~Luge~***

Luge, for your information, is exhilarating but risky, even without sin.

It's a small one or two-person sled much like you would go tobogganing in.

It also requires lying on a certain position, feet first.

As I slide down in a hurry, I must not remember to burst

at the other foreign citizens and/or the other countries

to see who is better at succeeding it without injuries.

It is thrilling, I must admit by truth and experience,

but there would be occasions of hurting my head in occurrence.

…..great, now I have a headache just thinking about it

and I must remember not to get rid of the pain by punching my head in a bucket with every hit.

***~Ski Jump~***

Ski jump, as you can see, is like skiing but with a take-off ramp.

As I do it, I must go down and ski before jumping and attempting to land as far as I can in damp

ground covered in white snow, shredded ice, and bits of sweat.

The jump is criticized for the length and style, as it is impossible for others to beat.

My athletes earned many accomplishments for it, which shows how great the nation is.

And the attempts are quite daring, I must say, that are hard to miss.

***~Biathlon~***

This is a winter sport that I can finally get my gun to join in the fun,

for it combines cross-country skiing and rifle shooting that requires at least one gun.

I shoot at targets as I ski,

while at the same time, I have to resist shooting Italy in a force that's meant to be.

The only issue, I forgot to mention,

That I must pay attention to where I am skiing or else I'll limp in exhaustion.

***~Ski Cross~***

Now this is one last thing I must mention.

This is the Ski Cross, a skiing competition.

It is a timed racing event, I know,

but this is freestyle skiing so if you rant at it, you die in the snow.

It has been recently added to the collection of winter sports and events worthy of pics

thanks to Canada's approval (he still needs to speak up) at the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics

while at that very day, Michael Schmid (he's from my land) won a gold medal at this moment.

It was glorious, as it brought joy to me and my citizens as we watched the event.

***~Ending note (with bullets)~***

And now, I must end here

as I hear Prussia laughing "KESESESE!" out there.

But Liechtenstein and I must advice you

that sportsmanship and teamwork is important.. as well as neutrality, too.


End file.
